Our Sick Story Thus Far Part 1
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Scarlet and Ted are both in committed relationships, but they hook up every chance they get. When Randy purposes to Scarlet, a whirlwind of drama unfolds. Will Scarlet and Ted get to keep their "relationship" a secret? Or will their sick story continue?
1. Closet Rendezvous

**Author's Note- This is Part 1 to a 2 part fic I'm writing.**

**This fic is going to be the first 2 part I've ever written so I'm hoping it goes over well.**

**But since I have the best readers in the universe, I'm sure it will :)**

Scarlet's POV

I looked around to make no sure was around before going into the janitor's closet that was in between the bathrooms. I quickly opened and closed the door, feeling an arm snake around my waist. I flicked the light on and turned to face him "I thought you'd never get here," he purred "Did you have a problem getting away from Randy?"

"Nope," I replied "I told him I had to go to the bathroom, then was going to fix my make-up before getting dressed."

"So how long does that give us?"

"About 10-15 minutes."

"Then let's not waste our time."

He pulled me int a passionate kiss, one hand down my pants, the other on my back. I untied his trunks and pulled out his already erect cock, stroking it hard and fast. He pulled away and bit his lip, his eyes closed. I got on my knees in front of him and took his cock into my mouth, sucking and biting, taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth.

"That's it baby," he breathed "Swallow me whole the way I like it."

I did as he wanted and was rewarded with a loud moan.

Ted's POV

"Go faster Scarlet!" I begged "Baby get me off!"

She sped up and I dug my nails into my palms, biting down on my lip hard. Finally I reached my pleasure point and whispered "Here I come Scarlet."

I shot deep into her mouth and she swallowed it all. When she pulled away I tucked my now limp cock back into my trunks and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart I said "Now my turn to get you off."

"Tonight," she said "Randy's winning the title, so you know he'll be celebrating and doing a lot of interviews. So after the show's over, come to my hotel room."

"I will, I promise."

"I know."

She pulled me into a passionate kiss and I held her close. When we pulled apart she said "I'll go out first cause I know I have to fix my make-up after that blowjob I gave you."

"All right" I said. She opened the door cautiously, peered out, then left.

I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

Though I love my fiancee Kristen more then more then my own life, she's nothing like Scarlet. Kristen is sweet and kind and pretty and good in bed. Scarlet is sassy and fierce, gorgeous beyond belief and amazing in bed.

There's only one flaw to Scarlet- she's dating one of my best friend's Randy Orton and they've been together for 3 years.

Other flaw- when we're around him we have to act normal otherwise he'd know.

I want her, but I have to hide my feelings.

Scarlet's POV

After I was done fixing my make-up and brushed my teeth and popped some gum, I went into Legacy's locker room where Randy was talking to Cody. He saw me come in and his eyes lite up. He came over to me and passionately kissed me. When we pulled apart he said "I thought you'd never get here. I missed you."

"I missed you too," I told him "But I wasn't gone that long."

"Anytime I'm away from you it feels like an eternity."

"Awww Ran."

He hugged me and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too" I whispered back.

Just as we pulled apart Ted came into the locker room. "Hey guys" he said.

"Hi" we all said.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?"

As Randy explained somethings to Cody and Ted, I sat down and thought.

I've been with Randy for 3 years and I love him so much. He's the most caring, loving, thoughtful, and just plain perfect man I've ever met. There was a time when the thought of being with anyone else in any way, shape, or form killed me, but then I met Ted DiBiase Jr and that all changed. Eventually Randy got to busy to make love to me and since Ted's always away from his fiancee, us hooking up helped us both out. I get all the sex I want from Ted and I get all the love I want from Randy.

Of course Randy has no idea and I intend to keep it that way.

I don't love Ted and our sex is just sex, so there's no need to tell Randy and ruin the best thing to ever happen to me.

So at the moment I have two of the hottest guys in the WWE wrapped around my little finger.

**I have a feeling all of you are going to hate Scarlet lol!**

**How bad is it that both of them are in love, but cheat on their significant other?**

**And seriously, if you're dating Randy Orton, why the hell would you cheat on a man that fine?**

**Review please and let me know what you think!**


	2. Hotel Room Heat

Ted's POV

After the show was over I went to scarlet's hotel room and opened the door. She was standing naked in front of me, a bottle of wine in her hand and handcuffs in the other. "I thought we could have some wine then play" she said playfully.

"Sounds good" I said.

She popped the top on the wine and took a swig. She handed me the bottle and I took a swig. "Get naked DiBiase," she told me "I want you hard and ready to go."

"Yes ma'am" I said, taking off my clothes.

Scarlet's POV

I licked my lips as I watched Ted undress. His cock may not be as big as Randy's, but it's so thick that it fits my pussy just right.

I laid back on the bed and drank some more wine. He laid down beside me and I handed him the bottle. When he was done he put the bottle on the side table and rolled over on top of me, fingering me and kissing me at the same time. I let out a moan against his lips, spreading my legs open for him. After a few minutes he pulled away and licked his fingers. "You taste good" he told me.

"So do you" I told him.

He grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed me to the bed. "Oh Teddy wants to play?" I asked seductively.

"He wants to do more then play," he replied hornily "He wants to make you moan and squirm beneath him. He wants to make you beg for more and more. He wants you to cum all over his cock."

"Then do it."

He got on top of me and slid his cock inside of me. "Oh Teddy!" I moaned.

Ted's POV

I began to ram Scarlet hard and fast, the way I know she likes it. She wrapped her legs around me, giving me better access to her. I leaned over and begn sucking and biting her nipples, ramming her harder and harder, allowing her moans to fill the room. I looked up into her eyes and said "I'm going to uncuff you and take you from behind."

"Do it" she said breathlessly.

I unhandcffed her from the bed, then handcuffed her hands behind her back. I positioned her in the way I wanted her, then took her hard and fast from behind.

"TEDDY!" she moaned loudly "TAKE ME HARDER! TAKE ME FASTER!"

"You got it baby" I told her, increasing my speed and going harder.

Scarlet's POV

I moaned loudly as he thrusted into me the way I like. I moaned loudly, squirming and shivering, trying to take my handcuffs off. I felt him pull away and I let out a frustrated cry. He pulled me up and undid the handcuffs. He kissed me passionately and whispered "Time for Teddy's big thick cock to get ridden hard and fast."

"Yes it is," I said hornily "Get on the bed stallion."

He laid back on the bed and I straddled his waist as I handcuffed him to the bed. Slowly I took his cock into me and started riding him slow and hard.

"Faster!' he said.

"No way," I said, wagging my finger "I'm in control and I wanna torture you."

He let out a frustrated groan and put his head back on the pillow, his eyes glued to me. I began twisting my nipples in between my fingers, pulling them down. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. Then I moved one hand down to my clit and began to slowly play with it. I closed my eyes and let out a moan.

"Scarlet," he said "This is turning me on so badly. Baby I need you to fuck me right now!"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, a smile spreading across my face. "How badly do you want it?" I asked.

"So badly! I wanna cum all over you! I wanna feel your cum on me!"

I began to ride him hard and fast, the way he likes it. He let out a loud moan and arched his back off the bed. "Oh Teddy!" I moaned "Teddy I'm gonna cum all your big thick cock."

"Cum!" he commanded.

I let out a loud moan, then felt my juices flow all over him. He let out a moan and said "Uncuff me."

Ted's POV

After Scarlet uncuffed me, I rolled her over onto her back and began to ram her with an animalistic need to cum. After a few minutes I yelled "Here I come!"

I pulled out and cummed all over her chest before falling back onto the bed. After a minute I got up and grabbed my t-shirt, wiping my cum off her chest. I laid down beside her and said "That was the hottest sex ever!"

'It was" she agreed.

"Can we do it again?"

"No tonight. You have to go."

"Yeah I know. Can I stay the night?"

She sighed and said "You know Randy's coming to pick me up tomorrow. If we want this to stay hidden, you can't be here when he arrives."

"I can get up early-" I began.

"No."

Sighing I got out of bed and dressed, staring at Scarlet as I did. When I was done I grabbed my bag and stuffed my dirty shirt into it. I leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart I said "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" she said.

I opened the door and peered out of it, no one was coming down the hall, so I left the room and closed the door behind me, walking to my room quickly. When I got inside I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I need to have her again........

I want to have her again........

I want her.......

**Damn! That's all there is to say about that.**

**This chapters title makes perfect sense lol!**

**Review!**


	3. Passionate Promises

The Next Morning

Scarlet's POV

I woke up the next morning, relaxed and feeling wide awake.

I cleaned up the room before taking a shower, waiting for Randy to come and pick me up.

No sooner I stepped out of the shower I heard a knock on my door so I opened and sure enough it was Randy, all ready to go.

He closed the door and looked me over. "Either you're waiting for me to nail you or you juts got out of the shower" he said.

"It's a bit of both," I told him "But one has already happened and I doubt the other will because we won't have the time."

He sighed, then said "Scarlet I know we haven't made love lately-"

"Try 2 months Randy, since you won the WWE title."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah."

I dropped my towel and began dressing, my back turned to Randy.

I noticed him sit on the bed and he said "I know I haven't been making time for you lately. With all the interviews and photo shoots and everything else, us has been put on the back burner."

"You can say that again" I told him.

"But things are going to change."

"How so?"

He stood up and pulled me to him. "Starting now I will devote as much time and energy to you as I can" he told me.

"You've said that before" I told him, pulling away.

He pulled me to him and said "This time I mean it Scarlet."

"Prove it."

He looked at his watch, then threw off his clothes. My eyes widened and I asked "What are you doing?"

"We still have an hour till we leave," he said "I'm packed, you're almost done packing. We can eat on the plane. Scarlet, I wanna prove to you that I'm going to stand by my promise."

"Really?" I asked.

He responded by kissing my passionately, picking me up and laying me on the bed, sliding right into me.

Ted's POV

I knocked on Scarlet's door and all I heard was moans, meaning she was with Randy.

I leaned against the door and closed my eyes, biting my lip and trying not so scream.

I know she's with him and she loves him, but hearing them together...... it hurts so much.

Scarlet's POV

The moment we were done he asked "Now do you believe me?"

"I do" I replied breathlessly.

He smiled and kissed me passionately before saying "Now we need to get dressed and get going."

"Okay."

Finally things are heating up between us again.

I'm happy.

**Well it's becoming more and more obvious that Ted loves Scarlet, but she's only interested in him for sex.**

**I'd feel sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact that he's chasing after his best friend's girlfriend.**

**So do you guys hate Scarlet any less? Or would you still like to kick her ass?**

**Review and let me know.**

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER! - Scarlet meets Ted's fiancee Kristen for the first time! Find out what happens when the four of them are all together!**

**Also for personal reasons, I'm extending my hiatus and I don't know when I'll be back.**


	4. Awkward Introductions

2 Days Later

Ted's POV

"Don't be nervous sweetie," I told her "Cody and Randy have been looking forward to seeing you again."

"I know," she said "But I'm nervous about meeting Randy's girlfriend. I've heard a lot of mean things about her and that she's a witch."

"Scarlet's a sweetheart once you get to know her. She's a little possessive of Randy at times, but who could blame her?"

"Yeah....."

I kissed Kristen's forehead and said "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

I hope......

Scarlet's POV

I giggled as Randy gently bit my neck and playfully grabbed my ass.

Over the past 2 days he's kept his promise to me and it's been sheer heaven.

He pulled away and said "Ted's bringing his fiancee to the arena today."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Why's he bringing her?"

"No idea."

Just then the locker room door opened and in walked Ted and a plain looking brunette who I'm guessing is his fiancee.

"Scarlet," he said "This is my fiancee Kristen. Kristen, this is Scarlet, Randy's girlfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you" she said politely.

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

Ted's POV

I watched Scarlet's reaction and she appeared..... bored.

I wasn't expecting her to be jealous of Kristen, but she could at least act a little pissed off.

Scarlet's POV

If Ted expected me to be jealous, he was dead wrong.

Kristen is plain and boring looking and too damn polite for her own good. It's beyond me how he could be engaged to someone like her, but want to fuck someone like me. Maybe she doesn't do it for him, I don't know.

I watched Ted as Randy talked to Kristen and he seemed pissed off.

Not my fault.

Kristen looked at me and said "So......"

"Look if you're going to try to make small talk with me try harder," I told her "I'm not one for it and I only do it if it's of any interest to me."

She bit her lip and glanced down.

Randy and Ted both stared at me and I shrugged. "You know how I am," I told them "You should've warned her."

Ted folded his arms and Randy cleared his throat before saying "So Kristen, excited for the big day?"

Ted's POV

After Randy and Kristen were done talking Randy said "The four of us should go out to dinner one night."

"Sounds lovely" said Kristen.

"Great idea" I said.

He looked at Scarlet and she said "I can hardly wait."

I know she's being sarcastic and I can tell Randy knew it too because of the look he gave her.

I took Kristen's hand and we left, not bothering to say good-bye.

"Well that was awkward," she told me "Scarlet doesn't seem to like me."

"Once you two get to know each other you'll get along fine," I told her "It's gonna take some time. Don't take it personal sweetheart."

"I'll try."

I kissed her cheek and said "Don't worry about her. Lets go find Cody."

Scarlet's POV

"I don't like her," I told Randy "She's too damn polite and she seems so.... I can't find a word to describe her."

He sighed and said "I could tell. That was really awkward."

"Not for me. It was just boring."

He sighed again, then grabbed me and said "Well tonight will be anything but boring."

"Why's that?" I asked playfully.

"You'll see."

"Tell me."

He laughed and said "You'll find out during dinner."

I gently bit his neck and said "As long as I get you for dessert, I'll wait."

He growled and said "You can have me as an appetizer and dessert."

"Even better."

He locked the locker room door and shed his trunks.

I licked my lips and said "Guess the appetizer is getting here early."

"It is," he said seductively "So come over here and taste it."

I grinned wickedly as I began my appetizer.

Ted's POV

After we were done talking to Cody Kristen said "I'm having dinner with my parents tonight."

"That's okay," I told her "I'll find something to do on my own."

"Are you sure? I can cancel."

"Don't do that. Go, have fun, tell them I said hi. I already have an idea of what I can do tonight."

My idea- Scarlet

**Well it could've been more awkward, but it was awkward enough without being obvious.**

**So Ted wanted to make Scarlet jealous and that didn't work.... Randy has something planned for tonight..... **

**Think things are going to get more interesting?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Not Tonight

Scarlet's POV

I was trying to decide a short black dress or a short blood red dress when my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID, it was Ted.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You" he replied.

"You have your fiancee."

"Well she's out having dinner with her parents and I really could use some of your hot sex right now."

"Not tonight" I told him.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because Randy is taking me out to dinner and we're going to be together all night."

Ted's POV

I grew silent for a moment, thinking.

"Ditch him," I finally said "Cancel."

"I can't and won't," she told me "This is important to him and it's important to me."

"So? You can have an important dinner another night."

"I'm not cancelling."

"Please? It's been awhile since we've been together."

"What's your point?"

"Are you saying you don't miss the sex? The feel of me pounding into your pussy? The feel of my mouth on your nipples and clit?"

"Not really. I have Randy and he's been keeping me happy."

"Please cancel," I begged "I really want to see you and have some us time."

"There is no us," she said "You know all you are to me is a piece of dick."

"We both know that's not true."

"You're in denial."

"Come on Scarlet, just cancel, come to my room, and let me rock your world."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

".... please?"

"No matter how many fuckin times you ask I'm still gonna say no."

I sighed, then said "Then if you won't cancel, come over after you guys are done with dinner."

"I already told you we're going to be together all night," she said "You really have a hearing problem."

"Scarlet-"

Scarlet's POV

"Look I don't have the time to deal with you," I told him "Randy will be picking me up in a half hour and I still don't know which dress to wear meaning I don't have my shoes or fishnets picked out yet."

"That's why you should cancel," he said "With me you don't need to wear anything."

"Good-bye Ted."

"Scarlet-"

I hung up and turned my phone off.

He really has a fuckin hearing problem and he's really fuckin clingy. If it wasn't for the fact that he's such a phenominal lover, I'd ditch his ass in a heartbeat.

.... I think I'll go with the red dress.

**She really shut him down and was a bitch doing it.**

**I love Scarlet, but at the same time I hate her.**

**I have a feeling she'll be the character I created that I'll just love to hate lol!**

**So how do you feel about their conversation?**

**Do you feel bad for Ted? Or think he got what he deserved?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Also next chapter you find out what Randy has planned!**

**Excited yet?**


	6. Perfect Purposal

Ted's POV

Scarlet's out with Randy and after dinner they're probably going to have each other for dessert.

........ I need to go break something.

Scarlet's POV

Randy opened the door and held out his hand to me, which I happily took.

I gasped when I saw where we were. I looked at him and he smiled. "I was hoping you'd remember," he told me "We came here on our first date and all our anniversaries."

"I thought it closed down" I told him.

"It didn't. Also I reserved our table."

"Oh Randy-"

He cut me of with a kiss before leading me inside where we were led to the table we considered ours because it's where we always sat when we ate here. It was a table on the patio overlooking the ocean and it was just beautiful.

We were seated and ordered our usual. After the wine arrived and we took a sip, Randy cleared his throat and said "Well there are a few reasons why we're here tonight. One is I felt we needed a special night out together because we haven't had one in months."

"It's true," I said gently "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you too. I can't tell you how many nights I just wanted to take you into my arms and make the most passionate love to you, but couldn't because I was too sore or tired."

"I understand though. Randy I knew your career when we got together and I knew that sometimes us wouldn't be like it was before."

He smiled sadly and said "I just wish I had more time for us. I feel like I leave you alone too much."

"You don't though," I told him "You don't leave me alone too much. We travel together and we're together as much as possible. I just wish we had more time for us."

"So do I because I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"Forever is a long time Randy."

"Not long enough for me though."

I laughed gently and said "You're such a sap."

"Only for you" he replied, grinning.

Just then our food arrived, so we began to eat, our conversation being put on hold.

Ted's POV

I "accidentally" broke a vase and a window, but I don't care, I can pay for them with no problem.

Now I'm drinking a beer and trying not to imagine Scarlet with Randy.

I knew what I was getting into when I first hooked up with her, but I never expected to feel this way.

Scarlet's POV

After we were done eating, more wine arrived.

Randy cleared his throat again, then said "Scarlet I have to ask you something."

"What?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat again, then took a sip of wine, then cleared his throat again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly "I've never seen you like this."

"I'm just nervous" he replied.

"Why?"

"Because-"

He didn't finish his sentence. He stood up and came over to me, getting down on one knee and taking both my hands into his. "Scarlet I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you," he told me softly "I've never loved anyone like I love you and I could never love anyone the way I love you. I know you're the woman for me and that you're my soulmate. Scarlet, please give me the honor of being your husband. Marry me."

He pulled out a velvet red box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful silver ring I've ever seen with a huge blood red ruby in the center of it surrounded by black onyxes.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I covered my mouth with my right hand, nodding.

"Is that a yes?" he asked softly.

I began to cry and said "Yes it's a yes. Yes I'll marry you."

He slid the ring onto my finger before pulling me into his arms and passionately kissed me. When we pulled apart I said "That was the perfect purposal."

"I was so nervous," he told me "I love you so much and-"

I passionately kissed him, cutting him off. When we pulled apart I said "Lets pay then bill then go back to our room for our celebration dessert."

He grinned and said "Sounds like another perfect purposal to me."

Ted's POV

....................... fuck it, I'm going to bed.

**So Randy purposed to Scarlet and she said yes!**

**But what woman wouldn't say yes to Randy?**

**Well a lesbian might say no.... but even that's debatable lol! **

**So what do you think this means for Scarlet and Ted's "relationship"?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	7. No More

The Next Day

Scarlet's POV

Randy and I walked into Legacy's locker room and went over to Cody and Ted who were already there.

"I have some great news guys" Randy told them.

"We're all getting the title shots we want?" asked Ted.

"We're getting free baby oil for a year?" asked Cody.

Randy laughed and said "No, it's better then both of those. Scarlet and I are engaged!"

"About time," said Cody "Congrats you two."

Ted's POV

My heart is poudning in my chest and I'm trying so hard not to scream. Scarlet is engaged to Randy. She belongs to him evern more then she did before.

"Hey Scarlet," I said "Can I talk to you?"

"Randy is it okay?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied "Just don't be too long because I wanna tell John too."

"I won't."

She kissed him quickly and we left the locker room.

We walked down the hall and when we stopped I looked at her and asked "So what does this mean for us?"

Scarlet's POV

I sighed and said "Ted, there is no us. Whatever was going on between us was casual and fun and didn't have a label."

He sighed and said "Fine. So where does this leave things?"

"It's done, it's over. There's nothing more between us."

"We're done? That means no more us?"

"It means no more of whatever was going on between you and me."

Ted's POV

"Why?" I asked her sadly.

"Because I'm marrying Randy," she replied "I love him and I wanna be good to him and me fucking you isn't helping me be good to him."

"You should've thought about that ay before we ever fucked each other!"

"It was fun. There were no strings attached and you were there when Randy wasn't. You're the one that has fuckin complicated things Ted!"

"You know damn well this won't end between us Scarlet."

"You're wrong. It's over, it's finished. There will be no more sex, no more anything. It's done and over with. It's dead!"

Scarlet's POV

"You can't fuckin do this to me," he told me angrily "You know how much I want and need you. You know you're my drug, my only addiction. You can't fuckin end things between us."

"I can and will," I told him angrily "I'm engaged to the man I love and I don't need you anymore."

I went to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, his face angry. "I won't let you end us," he told me angrily 'You know just as well as I do that we need each other."

I pulled my arm away and said "The only thing I know is that I'm going to marry Randy and that you can go to hell."

With that said I walked away, calming myself down before I reached Legacy's locker room.

Ted's POV

Scarlet can think that this is over, but it's not. It will never be over.

She'll realize that soon enough.

Even if I have to make her realize it.

Scarlet's POV

When I went back into the locker room Randy asked "So what did Ted want?"

"He just wanted to know if we had made any plans yet or not," I lied "Also he suggested that maybe I get together with Kristen one day and she can help me with the planning."

"Why didn't he want to talk about that with me too?"

"Probably because women are more into wedding planning then men. Also he wanted to know if I'd be okay with him and Cody throwing you a bachelor's party and there being strippers at the party. Don't let him know that I told you."

He grinned and said "I won't. So what'd you tell him?"

"I said I'd think about it."

He laughed and said "I'll worry about that later. Lets go tell John now."

"Sounds good to me."

I avoided telling him the truth and now Ted has to throw Randy a bachelor's party.

I really know how to throw a man who pisses me off under a bus.

**I have one word to describe Ted- CLINGY!**

**I feel bad for him, but at the same time I want to hit him!**

**So how do you feel about this turn of event?**

**Do you think Scarlet means it? Or that she's lying?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Relapse

2 Months Later

Ted's POV

For the past 2 months I've had to sit back and pretend to be happy for Scarlet and Randy when deep down inside, it's killing me and I'm jealous to no end. I knew that when we first started messing around, that was all it was going to be, but now my feelings have changed, and I want Scarlet to be mine.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Kristen more then anything, but she's lacking the passion and fire that Scarlet has, the passion and fire that I need.

Of course nothing can ever be done about it, so I have to sit back and pretend to be happy.

Scarlet's POV

Over the past 2 months life has gone from heaven to hell.

The week that Randy and I got engaged he lost the WWE championship and that depressed him. Now all he's been doing is training and trying to get another title opportunity, leaving no room for any us time. The only time I see him and we're together is when it's time to sleep and even then he's not always around because he gets up and paces or has a cigarette. I have been so miserable and depressed and I'd do anything to help Randy, but I know nothing I do will help.

And I'm so sexually frustrated.......

Ted's POV

I looked at the caller ID on my phone and was surprised to see Scarlet's number.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Ted I need you," she said "I'm so frustrated and depressed and stressed.... I need you."

"But you said-"

"Fuck what I said, that was then, this is now and right now I need you."

"Come to my room. It's 245."

"I'll be there soon."

We hung up and I pumped my fist in the air.

I knew it was only a matter of time before my Scarlet came back to me.

Scarlet's POV

No sooner I was in Ted's room he pulled me into a passionate kiss, pulling off my jacket.

When we pulled apart I smirked and asked "Miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" he replied.

I smirked again, pushing him back on the bed and throwing off my clothes.

He stood up and threw his clothes off before pulling me to him, passionately kissing me.

I felt the bed beneath me as Ted fingered me hard and fast. He pulled away and ripped the condom open with his teeth, pulling it on and getting back on top of me.

"No way," I said, rolling him over onto his back "I'm on top, not you."

"Yes ma'am" he said.

Ted's POV

I moaned louder as Scarlet rode me harder and faster.

"Harder!" I yelled.

She went harder, making me moan louder.

I sat up and pulled her to me, sucking on one nipple while I played with the other.

"Ted," she moaned "Give it to me Ted."

I arched deeper into her, giving her what she wanted.

She sighed, running her fingers through my hair and gently bit my neck.

"I'm going to put you on your back," I told her "And I'm going to ram you until I cum."

"Do it" she breathed.

Scarlet's POV

Ted rolled me onto my back and began fucking me hard and fast.

"Ted!" I moaned "So good!"

"I've missed you Scarlet," he growled "I've missed fucking you and hearing you moan my name."

"I've missed your cock and your talented tongue."

He grinned and fucked me harder, the headboard of the bed bouncing against the wall.

"Gonna cum," he groaned "Going to be all over you."

"Cum for me Ted" I told him.

Ted's POV

I pulled out, ripped off the condom, then came all over Scarlet.

"So warm" she sighed.

After I was done I got off the bed and grabbed a towel, wiping her off. I threw the towel across the room, then laid don next to her. She rolled over on top of me, then said "I don't know how the hell I thought I could live without your cock."

"I don't know how you thought that either," I told her "But now you know you can't."

"Yeah you're right."

"So are we back to where we started?"

"Yes."

I kissed her passionately, then stared up at the ceiling, a huge smile plastered across my face.

I got what I wanted and I'm not letting go.

Ever.

**Well we all should've known that wouldn't last lol!**

**I guess they'll never learn... or will they?**

**Hopefully I will be able to update more then I've been able to the past few months.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. I'm Sorry

**I know I haven't updated this fic in awhile, but that's going to change. I can't say how much I'll be able to update this fic right now, but I can say that it will be more updated more then before. So be patient and enjoy! Thanks! :)**

Scarlet's POV

I had just returned from Ted's room and kicked off my shoes when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and there stood Randy.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course" I replied letting him in.

He sat down on the bed and no sooner I closed the door he was standing up and saying "I'm sorry Scarlet! I am so sorry! You have no idea how sorry I am! I am such a jerk and I am so sorry-"

I held up my hand, cutting him off. "Why are you apologizing so much?" I asked him "And why are you apologizing?"

"Because I haven't been making enough time for you, for us and I haven't been caring for you the way I should."

"Randy it's OK. I understand."

He sighed and said "You really are too good for me Scarlet. Most women would tell me to go to hell."

"Well I'm not most women."

"I know and that's apart of the reason why I love you."

I grinned and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Ted's POV

I laid back in bed and stared up at the ceiling, a smile on my face and Scarlet's moans echoing in my ears.

I knew it was only a matter of time before she came back to me.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Randy fucked up.

Scarlet should be mine.

Scarlet will be mine.

Scarlet is meant to be mine.

Scarlet's POV

I watched Randy peel the condom off of his cock and throw it away. He grinned at me and I grinned back at him. He flopped down onto the bed next to me and I said "You really know how to apologize and make up for not making enough time for me."

He grinned and said "I figured you'd enjoy this method of apologizing."

"Maybe we should fight more often so we can have sex this good."

He laughed again and said "How how about we just have sex this good for no reason?"

"Even better" I replied, grinning.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, then said "Get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me" I told him.

He grinned and got off the bed, going into the bathroom.

I sat up and stretched.

I feel so good and I'm really happy.

Good sex does that to you.

So does an apology from your man.

**Now I'm beginning to consider Scarlet a whore lol!**

**Her nickname should be the Scarlet Harlot lol!**

**And of course I think of that as I'm listening to Avenged Sevenfold lol! Beast and the Harlot is such a good song even though that isn't the song I'm listening to by them lol!**

**Review!**


	10. Nothing Will Change

Ted's POV

I stared at Randy in disbelief as he finished telling me and Cody that he'll be dedicating more time to Scarlet. When he was done Cody said "I think that's a good idea Randy. That will give me more time t dedicate to Beth."

"I forgot you two had started going out" Randy said.

"Well maybe if you paid more attention to what I said instead of Scarlet, you would've known."

They laughed and I cleared my throat. "Randy you've said this before," I told him "What makes you think we'll believe you this time?"

Randy glared at me and said "Scarlet's given me another chance and I'm not going to break my promise to her this time. Most women wouldn't put up with me being more focused on my career then them, but she is and I can't let her go. I'm not going to go back on my word this time."

"If you say so."

Before he could say another word I left the locker room.

Scarlet's POV

I was talking to Beth Phoenix, Cody's new girlfriend, when Ted came over to us and said "I hate to interrupt, but can I talk to Scarlet a moment?"

"Go ahead," said Beth "I need to prepare for my match anyway."

We exchanged good-byes, she left, then I looked at Ted and asked "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Randy just spent about 15 minutes telling me and Cody that he's dedicating more time to you" he replied.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because I don't believe him and neither should you."

Ted's POV

I watched in amazement as Scarlet laughed and said "It doesn't matter what you believe, it matters what I believe and I believe that Randy will live up to his word. He was really sorry when he apologized to me earlier and I know he'll keep his promise to me."

I let out a laugh and said "You are so stupid Scarlet. He's not going to keep his promise. I bet that before a month is up, he'll go back on his word."

She glared at me and said "That's what you're hoping for."

"No it isn't. I'm hoping you'll be happy."

"Yeah right."

I looked into her eyes and said "You just wait Scarlet. I'll be right, you'll be wrong and in pain."

"No I won't," she told me "Because you'll be wrong and I'll be happy. Randy loves me and I love him. You're wrong."

Then she walked away, leaving me alone, smirking.

"You just wait Scarlet," I said softly "I'll be right and you'll be wrong, then you'll need me, just like you always have and you always will."

**Think Ted is plotting something?**

**Or do you think he just knows Randy that well?**

**Review and let me know!**


	11. You Were Right

A Week Later

Scarlet's POV

"I'm sorry Scarlet," Randy said to me "But this match could be the most important match of my life and I need to train like crazy in order to be at my best."

"But you promised me you'd focus more on us!" I cried angrily "You're going back on you're promise Randy!"

"I know," he said sadly "But please try to understand, wrestling is my life and it's how I make money in order to give you whatever you want."

"What I want is more time with you Randy, and money can't buy that."

"Scarlet-"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I hung up and turned off my cell phone.

Then I went to Ted's room.

Ted's POV

I opened the door and there stood Scarlet, looking really upset.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Randy broke his promise to me" she said tearfully.  
"I'm sorry Scarlet."

I pulled her into my arms as she burst into tears.

Scarlet's POV

Ted closed the door and moved me over to the bed so I could sit. He handed me a box of tissues before sitting down next to me and rubbing my back. "I really am sorry Scarlet," he told me "I know you were hoping he'd keep his promise."

"And he didn't!" I yelled angrily "He lied to me! He put me on the back burner once again!"

Ted's POV

I bit my lip to his the smile that was forming on my face. I turned away and said "I don't want to say this, but I told you this would happen Scarlet. I knew Randy wasn't going to keep his word and that you were going to get hurt."

I looked at her and she looked so sad, it broke my heart. I pulled her to me, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

Scarlet's POV

I leaned against Ted and felt better as he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"You were right," I told him sadly "Randy broke his promise to me, just like he's always done."

"I know" he said softly.

"And now I don't know what to do."

"I know."

"I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not, Randy's the stupid one."

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting Ted continue to stroke my hair.

I love Randy.

I honestly and truly love Randy, but I can't keep dealing with him breaking his promises to me.

Is love really enough to keep two people together?

Or should I break up with him now and be done with it?

I'm so confused...

**Well Randy broke his promise AGAIN!**

**And I can't say I blame Scarlet for getting upset.**

**Think she'll break up with him?**

**Or do you think her love for him is enough to keep her with him?**

**Review!**


	12. Unsure

Ted's POV

Once Scarlet was done crying she looked at me and said "I'm going to back to my room and lay down for a bit."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked her "I'm here for you."

"I know, but I need to be alone right now."

"I understand."

I went to kiss her, but she pulled away. "I'm already confused," she told me "I don't need you confusing me more."

"I understand" I said softly.

She left and I sat back on the bed, smirking.

I'm one step closer to having Scarlet for myself.

Scarlet's POV

I went into my room and closed the door. I went into the bedroom and stopped dead in my tracks.

Randy was sitting on the bed, crying. He looked and saw me and began saying "Scarlet I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I broke my promise to you and I'm sorry! I'm such a bad boyfriend and I'm sorry! I-"

"Stop apologizing" I told him.

He looked at me and said "I'll make it up to you Scarlet, I promise."

"I'm not sure I believe that" I told him softly.

His eyes widened and more tears fell from his eyes. He looked down at the floor, then said "I deserve that. I've broken so many promises to you and I've been doing more apologizing then anything lately. I shouldn't even be asking for your forgiveness."

I bit my lip, not sure what to say.

He looked back up at me and asked "So where do we stand?"

"I don't know," I said, my voice cracking "I'm not sure what our relationship is right now."

He bit his lip and nodded, more tears falling from his eyes.

I went into the bathroom, locked the door, then cried for hours.

Ted's POV

She will be mine.

She won't put up with Randy's shit much longer, she can't.

Soon Scarlet will be all mine and when she is no one else will ever have her.

And I will never, EVER break a promise to her or make her cry.

**Ted might get his wish after all.**

**Think Scarlet and Randy can make things work?**

**Or do you think this is the end of Randy and Scarlet and the beginning of Ted and Scarlet?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Also I'm going to try to update as much as possible this week because next Monday I start college again!**


	13. Trying

The Next Morning

Scarlet's POV

I woke up and blinked my eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead" I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes wider and sat up.

Randy was standing next to the bed holding a tray in his hands. I could smell eggs and bacon. He set he tray in front of me and said "I made breakfast for you."

"Thank you," I said "That was very thoughtful."

I began to eat and Randy watched me closely. "Is is good?" he asked.

I nodded and he smiled. "Good," he said "I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"I've planned out a special day for us," he told me "We're going to a spa, then shopping, then we're going to have a romantic dinner for two followed by a moonlit walk, then we're going to end the night with some romantic and passionate love making."

"Oh Randy-"

He held up his hand and said "I know it won't make everything I did go away and I know it won't make you forgive me, but I'm trying to show you that you are one of the most important parts of my life and that I do love you."

Tears filled my eyes and I nodded as I finished my breakfast.

Ted's POV

"Kristen I don't want to go out" I told her.

"But it'll be fun!" he said "Besides I want to get some more ideas for the wedding."

I let out a groan at the word wedding. I don't want to think about it.

"Go out without me" I told her.

"Why don't you want to spend time with me?" she asked softly "Is there someone else?"

"No!" I lied quickly "I would just rather spend the day with you inside."

"But I want to go out Ted. Please go out with me."

I sighed inwardly and said "OK. Lets go out."

Scarlet's POV

"All right Randy!" I yelled an hour later "I'm ready to go!"

"You look gorgeous" he told me, kissing my cheek.

"I try."

"Well the effort shows."

I kissed him passionately before we left the room.

**So Randy's trying to make things up to Scarlet and Ted's trying to avoid spending time with Kristen.**

**And both couples are going out...**

**Think anything will happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	14. Silence

Ted's POV

Kristen and I had just left David's Bridals when we bumped into Randy and Scarlet.

Scarlet looked the other way and my heart thudded in my chest as Randy and Kristen started chattering happily.

Scarlet's POV

I snapped out of my thoughts long enough to hear Randy say "Why don't you and Ted join us? The four of us could have so much fun."

"Sounds great" said Kristen.

WHAT? My mind screamed. He promised me today would be our special day!

I fumed silently as they began to walk, leaving me alone with Ted. I quickly hurried after Randy, ignoring Ted.

Ted's POV

I followed after Scarlet, wrapping my arm around Kristen silently.

Neither one of us said anything as we made our way to a restaurant.

Of course neither Kristen nor Randy noticed, they were to busy chattering on about the weddings.

Kill me now.

**I know it was short, but there wasn't much to be said in this chapter, but there is plenty to be said next chapter!**

**Review!**


	15. Come Clean

Scarlet's POV

After we were seated, Randy and Kristen excused themselves to the bathroom. When they were gone Ted looked at me and said "This is a nightmare."

"You think?" I snapped "Randy broke another promise to me!"

"I'm not surprised."

"Oh shut up!"

Ted's POV

"Scarlet we have to come clean" I told her.

"What?" she hissed.

"We have to tell Randy and Kristen about us."

"What us? There is no us! We just fuck!"

"It's more then that and you know it!"

Scarlet's POV

I snorted and said "It maybe more to you, but it isn't to me. I just like the sex."

He laughed and said "You like more then the sex Scarlet, you just won't admit it."

"Because there is nothing to admit!"

"We need to come clean!"

"No we fuckin don't! I'm getting married and so are you. There is no us!"

"Yes there is!"

"Only in your dreams!"

Ted's POV

I was fuming.

How the fuck can Scarlet say there is no us?

There is so an us!

"You just can't own up to anything" I hissed at her.

"I can own up to the fact that I fucked you," she hissed back "I just don't have to fuckin spread it around!"

"There is an us, you're just to scared to admit it."

She laughed and said "You're so delusional."

Scarlet's POV

Ted was ready to say something when I saw Randy and Kristen coming back over to us.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

He glared at me, but didn't say anything.

Randy sat down next to me and kissed my cheek, Kristen did the same with Ted.

This is going to be the longest dinner of my life.

**So Ted wants to come clean, but Scarlet doesn't...**

**Do you think of Ted and Scarlet as a couple?**

**Or just fuck buddies?**

**Review and let me know!**


	16. My Fault

Ted's POV

After the longest dinner of my life we went our separate ways. As we walked around the park Kristen said "I think Scarlet and Randy are perfect for each other."

"I guess," I said "To be honest I think she could do better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She came to me crying yesterday because Randy broke another promise to her. She was so upset and it isn't the first time I've seen her that upset because of Randy."

"Oh wow. Well I'm just glad you were there for her like a good friend should be."

I smiled.

If only she knew the whole truth...

Scarlet's POV

I was silent as Randy and I walked back to the hotel. We were holding hands, but my mind was far away. Once we were inside our room Randy asked "It's my fault that you were silent all night, isn't it?"

"No" I replied.

"Well it feels like it's my fault."

"Well you did change around our special together without asking me if it was okay."

"I didn't think you'd mind Scarlet. Ted and Kristen are our friends and-"

"You broke another promise to me Randy."

His eyes widened and he sank down onto the bed. "You're right," he said softly "I promised you today would be our special day, then I change our plans without asking you if you were fine with it... no wonder you were so silent all night."

I sat down next to him and said "I'm not going to lie to you Randy, I'm hurt and upset. I can't keep dealing with you breaking promise after promise."

"And you shouldn't have to."

"But I don't want us to end."

"Me either."

We sat in silence for awhile until Randy said "Well there is one promise I'm going to keep."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"That I'm going to love you until the day I die."

I smiled and said "Well that's the promise I want you to keep."

He smiled and said "I can keep another prmose right now too."

"Oh?"

"Well I promised you we'd end the night with some romantic lovemaking. We can still do that, except now it'll be passionate and romantic make up sex."

"Sounds perfect to me."

He smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss, the two of us falling back onto the bed.

Randy spent the rest of the night keeping his promise and apologizing to me in a way I definitely enjoyed.

Ted's POV

"Oh Ted this feels amazing" Kristen moaned as she rode me hard and slow.

"It does" I agreed softly.

She kept riding me and I moaned softly.

Even though this feels good and I love Kristen, I can't help but wishing that I was with Scarlet right now, not Kristen.

Kristen doesn't do the things Scarlet does and I love the things Scarlet does to me.

I wish Kristen was Scarlet...

**So Scarlet and Randy made up yet again and Ted is wishing Kristen was Scarlet...**

**Think things are going to get complicated?**

**Review and let me know!**


	17. I Wish She Was You

The Next Day

Scarlet's POV

While Randy was showering my cell phone went off and it was Ted.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you something" he told me.

"Fine."

"I can't deal with being with Kristen anymore."

"Why?"

Ted's POV

"Because I keep wishing she was you Scarlet" I told her.

Scarlet started laughing before saying "Well you're just going to have to deal with being Kristen because she's your fiancée and I won't leave Randy for you."

I grew angry at her words.

She can't say that!

She doesn't mean it!

"You know you're meant to be mine Scarlet," I growled "You need to stop denying the inevitable."

Scarlet's POV

"And you need to stop being in denial," I shot back "You're marrying Kristen, I'm marrying Randy, get over it!"

His voice changed and he began to beg. "Please come see me Scarlet," he begged "I need to see you. I don't like when we fight."

"There is no us, so fighting shouldn't bother you. And I'm not coming to see you. Randy's taking me out for the whole day to make up for yesterday."

"Ditch him. He'll just end up breaking his promise to you again."

"No he won't."

"Please come see me Scarlet. I miss you."

"You just saw me yesterday!"

"I know, but I didn't see you the way I like seeing you."

"Ted I'm not coming to see you. End of conversation."

"Scarlet-"

Angry I ended the call and turned off my phone.

What part of no doesn't he understand?

I really should look into getting my number changed...

**Ted is turning into a whiny and clingy stalker!**

**Maybe Scarlet should change her number lol!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**


	18. I Can't Stand You Anymore

A Week Later

Ted's POV

Scarlet isn't returning my calls or my text messages. I've been trying to get a hold of her all week and she hasn't bothered to reply me to once.

She's avoiding me.

I know why she's avoiding me.

She's avoiding me because she's scared to admit that she knows that we belong together.

She's avoiding me to try to convince herself that Randy is the one for her.

Well she can't avoid me forever and she can't stay in denial.

I'm going to let her come to me this time.

Scarlet's POV

When I woke up I saw I had 100 text messages and all of them were from Ted!

"That's it!" I yelled "I've fuckin had it!"

I quickly showered and dressed before storming over to Ted's hotel room. I banged on the door and yelled "Open the fuck up Ted!"

Ted's POV

I grinned widely as I went to the door.

I knew my Scarlet would come to me.

Scarlet's POV

Ted opened the door and I stormed past him. He closed the door and leaned against it, smiling widely. "I knew you'd come baby," he told me "I knew you couldn't stay away from me. So take off your clothes and let me give you what you came here for."

"I'm not here for sex!" I snapped "And I'm not here for you!"

"Then why are you here?"

I threw my phone at him and yelled "YOU TEXTED ME A 100 FUCKIN TIMES!"

Ted's POV

"So?" I asked "I know you have unlimited text messaging."

"THAT ISN'T THE FUCKIN POINT!"

"Then what is?"

Scarlet's POV

He really is an idiot!

"Look Ted," I began "What we had in the beginning was fun. The sex was great, neither one of us were trying to attach any strings because we both knew us was purely hot sex and nothing more."

"We're still fun," he said "And the sex is still hot."

"But you're trying to make it more then what it is."

"No I'm not. You want it too."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"If I wanted more do you think I'd be here to tell you that I can't deal with you anymore?"

Ted's POV

My eyes widened. "Scarlet what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I'm done dealing with you being clingy," she replied "I can't stand you anymore Ted!"

"You don't mean it" I said softly.

"Yes I do" she said.

"Scarlet please-"

"Don't start Ted. I've made up my mind."

"Don't say that! What we have is-"

"We have nothing because there is no us!"

"Scarlet you're confused, you're-"

"I'M DONE DEALING WITH YOU!" she yelled "I CAN'T FUCKIN STAND YOU ANYMORE!"

"Scarlet please-" I began.

"Too fuckin late."

With that she grabbed her phone out of my hand and walked out of my hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

I sank down onto the floor, feeling my whole world turn black.

**Well that seems pretty final.**

**Think Scarlet made the right decision?**

**Think her decision will stick?**

**Or does Ted have some more tricks up his sleeves?**

**Review and let me know!**


	19. Ted And Kristen's Big Day

6 Months Later

Ted's POV

After 6 months of hectic planning, having to stay away from Scarlet and wrestling, Kristen and I are finally getting married today.

While I'm happy that this day has finally come, I'm sad too.

I just want to be alone with Scarlet one more time before I commit myself to Kristen...

Scarlet's POV

Today is Ted and Kristen's big day, they're finally getting married.

In 2 months and 8 days me and Randy will be getting married.

I can't wait to marry him.

Ted's POV

I tried to tie my again and failed.

"Dammit" I muttered.

Just then I heard the door open and I looked over, my eyes widening and my heart pounding.

There stood Scarlet, a vision in a short, yet elegant scarlet red dress. "Hi Ted" she said quietly, closing the door behind her.

"Scarlet," I breathed "I'm so glad you're here."

"Well it's your wedding day and you invited Randy and since me and Randy together, he brought me with him."

"Of course."

Scarlet's POV

As Ted messed with his tie I said "I'm only in here to wish you a happy life with Kristen. I already wished Kristen the same thing. She looks really stunning Ted. You're a very lucky guy to have her."

"And Randy is a very lucky guy to have you" he told me.

I went over to him and said "I'll help you."

I took his tie out of his hand and tied it for him.

"I had to help Randy with his," I told Ted "He had it in a knot, it was so funny."

"But Randy knows how to tie ties" he said.

"No he doesn't. Either I do it or he wears clip ons that don't look like clip ons. He's like a little boy, it's so cute."

Ted's POV

After Scarlet finished tyeing my tie she looked at me and smiled "There," she said "Your tie is tied, now you're all ready to marry Kristen."

I looked into Scarlet's eyes before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**He really doesn't know when to let go!**

**Just wait for the next chapter ;)**

**5 more chapters until part 1 is over!**

**Getting excited?**

**Review!**


	20. One Final Fling

Scarlet's POV

I pulled away from Ted and asked angrily "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you" he replied.

"No shit! But why are you kissing me on your wedding day?"

"Because I wanted to kiss you."

"You aren't marrying me! You're marrying Kristen! Kiss her, not me!"

Ted's POV

I went over to Scarlet and stroked her hair. "I'll kiss Kristen when it's time for me to kiss her," I told Scarlet "Right now all I want to do is kiss you."

"No" she said, backing away.

"Scarlet I promise not to get all clingy and whiny. I just want one final fling with you before I become a committed married man."

"Ted we had a final fling months ago. You're getting married today and you'll get all the sex you could ever want over your honeymoon-"

"And it'll be with Kristen, I know."

Scarlet's POV

"I'm going to go" I told Ted.

I had just opened the door when he closed it and pinned me to the door, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Just one more fling," he whispered, kissing my neck "One more time of you and me, then it's over for good. I'll marry Kristen and be happy with my decision then you'll marry Randy and be happy with your choice."

"Ted this isn't a good idea-"

"Yes it is Scarlet! Tell me you don't want sex with me one more time."

"I won't lie, I would like it, but it's a bad idea-"

Ted's POV

I kissed Scarlet again, cutting her words off. I felt her resist, then give in, wrapping her fingers in my hair and pulling me closer to her. When we pulled apart I whispered "Take care of me one more time."

"I don't know-" she began.

"Scarlet I promise you, I swear to you, I mean it when I say this will be the last time."

Scarlet's POV

I looked into Ted's eyes. He looked sincere and I could tell he meant it.

"Okay" I whispered hesitantly "We can have one final fling, then it's over forever."

He grinned as he pulled me back into another passionate kiss.

**So they're going to have one final fling...**

**Really think this will be the last time?**

**Think anything will happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	21. Caught

Ted's POV

I quickly untucked my shirt and pulled my pants down. Scarlet got right on my cock, sucking it hard and slow, just the way I liked it.

"Yes Scarlet," I moaned "Oh so good."

She took me deeper into her mouth, massaging my balls deeply before licking them and gently biting them.

"Scarlet I want to cum" I told her.

"Not yet" she told me.

"Yes ma'am."

Scarlet's POV

After a few more minutes of teasing Ted he kissed me passionately before sitting me on a chair and pulling my underwear off. He lifted up my dress, then buried his face in my pussy.

"Oh yes!" I yelled "Yes Ted!"

He added a finger, which made me squirm with delight.

He moved his face away and added another finger, licking his lips. "You feel so wet and perfect on my fingers," he told me "And you taste even better then I remembered."

"And I've forgotten how good your fingers feel inside of me" I told him.

"Bet my cock feels even better."

"Yes it does."

Ted's POV

After a few more minutes of fingering and tasting Scarlet I picked her up again, feeling her wrap her legs around my waist as I sat down. Scarlet moved until she was straddling my lap and our eyes were locked on each other. She reached for her bag and pulled a condom out. I quickly opened the condom and put it on. Then I looked into Scarlet's eyes and said "To one final time of you and me."

"To one final time of hot sex" she said.

Scarlet's POV

Just as Ted was ready to enter me the door opened and Randy came in saying "Ted Kristen has-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

I could hear Kristen going "Randy I said I could just tell him myself, so-"

She saw us and her mouth flew open, his eyes filling with tears.

"Kristen-" began Ted.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face as she ran out of the room.

Ted pulled me off his lap, pulled up his pants, then ran after Kristen.

After they were gone I pulled down my dress and sat down on the chair, shivering. I looked at Randy, he had an expression on his face I couldn't read. He closed the door behind him and locked it before coming over to me and sitting down across from me.

I'm sos cared right now...

Ted's POV

I ran after Kristen, my heart pounding.

As much as I wanted her to know about me and Scarlet, I never wanted her to find out this way.

But I'm not going to lie, I'm happy she found out, I'm happy me and Scarlet are out in the open.

With all luck by the end of today I'll be with the right women.

I just hope Kristen understands...

**They FINALLY got caught!**

**Been a long time coming!**

**Think Kristen will forgive Ted?**

**Think Randy will forgive Scarlet?**

**Think Ted will finally get Scarlet?**

**You'll soon find out :)**

**Review!**

**Also I just want to let everyone know that I won't be updating for awhile. My grandmother passed away yesterday unexpectedly, so things aren't too good right now and I don't know how much time I'll have to write. I'll come back as soon as I can though.**


	22. Explanations

Scarlet's POV

Randy and I stared at each for a long time in silence before I finally said "Please say something."

"What should I say?" he asked quietly "I don't know what to say. I'm not even really sure what I saw. Well I am, but I'm not sure why I saw it."

"Maybe I'm the one who should be doing the saying."

"Yeah you should. Explain everything to me Scarlet, please."

"I will."

Ted's POV

When I finally caught up to Kristen her make up was ruined and she looked wilder then I've ever seen her look.

"Why?" she asked me brokenly "Why?"

"Kristen-" I began.

"How could you do this to me? And on our wedding day-"

"Kristen this isn't the first time I've been with Scarlet."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Scarlet and I have been fuckin for awhile now. I don't really know how long it's been because I never kept track, but I've been with her numerous amounts of times" I told Kristen.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"How? Why?"

"Well for the longest time I didn't see you, which meant no sex and my hand just didn't do it for me anymore. Then soon after I met Scarlet, her and Randy's relationship went cold because he was so busy, so we hooked up and we've been hooking up ever since."

Kristen blinked, then looked at me. "So you two started fucking because you weren't getting any from the people you two were with?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," I replied "Its fucked up, I know, but-"

"You've been lying to me all this time."

"Pretty much so."

"You've been fucking her all this time."

"I have."

"Do you love her?"

I looked deep into Kristen's eyes and said "Yes. I love Scarlet."

That's when Kristen broke down into heart wrenching sobs, screaming "YOU BASTRAD! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

Scarlet's POV

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked Randy.

"Either" he replied quietly.

"Short version is soon after I met him and us went on the back burner, him and i hooked up purely for sex because we both needed it, but weren't getting it. He's in love with me, but I don't love him, not one bit."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile. I'm not sure how long it has been exactly."

"Was this going on when I proposed?"

My eyes filled up with tears. "Yes" I replied tearfully.

Randy sat back his face stony and unreadable.

"Randy I love you," I told him tearfully "I was just with Ted for the sex, nothing more. I love you and I'm in love with you. I was so selfish and I feel so bad about this. I never wanted you to know because I didn't want to fuck things up between us because you're the best thing to ever enter my life. I wasn't thinking. I tried to put a stop to me and Ted so many times and for awhile it stopped, then it stared again, then it stopped, then today it just happened."

He looked at me, his expression blank, but his eyes were full of emotion.

I began to cry, unable to look at him anymore.

**Think anyone is in the forgiving mood?**

**Review!**


	23. It's Over

Ted's POV

After Kristen calmed down she looked at me and said "It's over, we're finished. I'm not marrying you, I'm not staying with you. I can't believe I ever loved you and believed you loved me. I can't believe I trusted you, lost my virginity to you, shared every piece of my heart and soul with you. I hate you Ted! I hate you!"

She threw her engagement ring at me before walking away.

I picked it up and looked at it, tears filling my eyes, but my heart completely intact.

Scarlet's POV

I felt Randy's arms around me. I looked at him, he was crying too.

"Oh Randy-" I began.

He put a finger to my lips and shook his head before pulling me back to him.

Ted's POV

When I walked back into the church I saw her family and my family staring at me angrily. Kristen was crying on her mother's shoulder and my mother was glaring at me.

I cleared my throat, then said "Well as you all know there will be no wedding. So everyone just go home."

I walked past everyone and into the room Kristen had used to get ready.

I locked the door and took a deep breath.

I feel like I can breathe again now.

Scarlet's POV

When Randy and I stopped crying he looked at me and said "I love you Scarlet, I always will, but I can't be with you anymore."

"I understand" I said tearfully.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Thank you."

We stood up and I handed him my ring. He took it and put in his jacket pocket, looking at me again. He pulled me into his arms, holding me close and tight. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't cry, but the tears found there way out anyway.

We pulled apart, looked into each other's eyes one final time, then Randy was gone.

That's when I sank onto the floor and cried my heart out.

Ted's POV

I watched everyone leave.

Then I saw Randy coming out of the church, alone, looking more vulnerable then I've ever seen him.

My heart thudded excitedly.

This meant him and Scarlet were over.

This meant Scarlet was single.

This meant I got my wish.

Feeling happy I got up and made my way to the room I had been getting ready in.

I opened the door and sure enough there she was, crying.

"Scarlet" I said breathlessly.

**Well both couples are over, one ending better then the other.**

**Now Ted believes it's time for him and Scarlet to be.**

**Think Scarlet will feel the same way?**

**You'll find out next chapter!**

**Review!**


	24. I Hate You

Scarlet's POV

I looked up when I heard Ted's voice. I shakily stood up so I could see his face better. He looked happy, which made my blood boil.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed "I FUCKIN HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!"  
I went over to him and began to hit him with everything I had.

Ted's POV

I took every blow Scarlet delivered to me while she screamed about how much she hated me.

I didn't try to stop her.

I didn't say a word.

She's upset right now, but she'll eventually calm down.

Scarlet's POV

I don't know how long I hit him and screamed at him, but when I finally calmed down I looked at him, he looked amused. Before I could make another move or say anything else he pulled me into his arms.

Ted's POV

I held Scarlet close to me, stroking her hair gently.

"My beautiful Scarlet," I said "You don't hate me my love. What you feel for me is the opposite of hate. You love me."

"No I don't" she said angrily.

"Yes you do. If you didn't love me you wouldn't still be here with me, you wouldn't have agreed to be with me one final time."

"I just wanted you to go away."

"No you didn't, you've never wanted that. I love you and you love me."

Scarlet's POV

Angered I pushed Ted away and said "I don't love you, I've never loved you, you were just convenient sex for me. The only person I love, the only person I will ever love is Randy."

**Kind of a cliffhanger!**

**I know it's short but if I do too much with these last two chapters, it could ruin the second part of the fic!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**


	25. All We Have Is Each Other

Ted's POV

I looked at Scarlet and say "You may love Randy, but you two aren't together anymore just like me and Kristen aren't together anymore. Scarlet all we have now is each other."

Scarlet's POV

I bit my lip, tears filling my eyes.

I hated to admit this, especially out loud, but...

"You're right," I said softly "All we have is each other now."

Ted's POV

My smile grew wider and my heart filled up with joy.

I lifted Scarlet's face so she was looking at me. "Scarlet be with me, " I said "We've been meant to be from the start, but things were in our way. Now there is nothing or no one in our way, so we can be together."

Scarlet's POV

I wanted to yell no.

I wanted to scream no.

But I have no one else and I don't want to be alone, I can't be alone, I hate being alone.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly "I'll be with you."

Ted's POV

I drove us back to the hotel room as quickly I could.

I used the reservation I had made for the first night of mine and Kristen's honeymoon, so me and Scarlet were in the very romantic honeymoon suite.

We tore off each others clothes and got into bed, the heat between us rising. As I slid into her I whispered "I love you so much Scarlet."

"I know Ted" she whispered.

I sighed inwardly, disappointed that she didn't say I love you back, but I wasn't going to force it.

In time Scarlet will say it and mean it, just like I know she does.

As we made love all I could do was smile and think that I had gotten exactly what I wanted.

Randy and Kristen knew about me and Scarlet.

Kristen was out of the picture for good.

Randy was out of the picture for good.

Scarlet is now mine.

Yeah...

I got exactly what I wanted.

And this is only the beginning for us.

**Thus ends their sick story... so far.**

**This is only the beginning for Ted or Scarlet.**

**... or is it the end for Ted and Scarlet?**

**You'll find out in part 2 of Our Sick Story!**

**Be on the lookout for it!**

**Review!**


End file.
